guardiansecretsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MMayheMM/Things
"They say that I am crooked. But I seen no broken bones. He says my mind is corrupted, sweet enough to take. But where is my mind? I surely had it seconds ago. Where is it, where is it, I'm surely not blind. You're acting kind've silly, he says to me. And why must that be? I question, I question. He slithers in my ear, whisper, whisper. Because I am your mind. Silly. Silly. Silly." I drew this. I was wanting to upload it, but I knew it'd be a hassle. It took me an hour to get it in without an error. Now I know it is upside down, but I'm sure it'd add more context...At least. And I doubt there'd be someone...Reading this, as I know what is being done. But I feel as there will be, something or someone almost... unknown. Now, I know yesterday it was the...4'th of July. But there was nothing going on due to pouring rain and heavy storms. Tonight we had a lovely display of fireworks. Nicely free. I visited a close family's home...My god siblings. There were doing the fireworks today, and we all had a blast, persay. (No pun to be intended.) I danced, I was embarrassed, but I kept going on. I had fun. I joked. Now before this is told as a, happy type of thing... The neighborhood they lived in was a hood area. It was occasionally prone to some violence, drunkards, etc. But it still had is occasional large trees, and grass almost every inch. They lived right by a very old apartment, which has a junky backyard... Old cars, trash in some spaces...Even large trees hiding some details. I ate and I laughed, But at the moments my god siblings spoke to me... I found myself in a daze. I was always staring far into the deep distance of their neighbor's back yard. They would question me and I acted normal, I don't want to seem like a deceiver, a liar. As I speak, as I know there is many who fake their incidents... Their moments. I'm usually a very open minded person. But very timid, and shy. But I felt like...I couldn't be there. But I wanted to stay there. The oddness and the unique part of me would be my usual ability to withstand explaning and teaching people new discoveries. I loved stories. Better yet telling a story. People wondered about that aspect of me, why I knew so much. - Beyond this. I still staged out... I was on another level. i started to seem nervous... I over exaggerated my laughter, elongated the jokes people gave, seemed shakier, eyeing every single corner there was. I then found myself staring into the yard again. It was like I was expecting something to come up. Like someone to pop up and start getting at me. But in reality, all there was was a tree behind an old rusty car and a darkly painted short pole. It was nothing. But I felt like nothing was okay... I was on the edge of my wits, fear, and tears. Not to mention I had an embarrassing moment with my dancing...Though it is silly to point out, and a bit weird, but it added onto my paranoia. My siblings probably knew of my state, always pressuring me to play or speak. When it finally came the moment to come home...Which is here...Right now. I started writing..Well this. To explain what was going on. I felt so uneasy...Like there was someone around me. Nothing insane. Creepy. Or out of the ordinary... But more like a human being. It seems out of control to this point to assume such a thing... But it was the only thing to think of. I'm starting to think it was all in my head...All the sugar in my system, the loud noises, the people confusing me. And knowing I have a vivid mind... Who knows. Every time I walked with them in the streets... I felt panic. The car lights, the dark alley ways...I felt free running around, acting dumb and letting my energy flow... But that same nightly feeling... That paranoia... It held me back. I don't know if there will be someone... As I know there are things going on...And some of you are busy, and keeping away. But I have this strange feeling...As if it's someone else. Someone unknown to me, will come here. And now I am thinking.. This might be long for a blog post... but I had to write it. I did tear up slight, but this is due to another instance not dealing with this problem. But it did fuel me... I am only waiting for the time. It's a smoke.. A black smoke wrapping around my head and dragging me... Like a rope blending into the night. I know there are many looking for answers, just as me. In different places, time zones, continents... But there is something particular... And I cannot wait to see what it is. Despite my fear of tonight. And despite being on my own for the time being. Let my own games begin. ''' '''And may others join me. Category:Blog posts